


Take 3

by Vuldra



Series: Persona Actors Au [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona 5, Persona Series, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Background Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Crossovers, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Strained Relationships, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: The people that were sought out by an agent to hire them for their roles.





	1. Protagonist, the Magician and the Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last installment of this then I will be beginning the one-shots for the pairings that that are in these. 
> 
> You won't need to read the other two to follow this one. If you'd like to that's fine too. This one will be seperated into chapters unlike the other two as well. I might go back to seperate them into chapters since it would make it easier to edit. 
> 
> I also love to create crossover pairings since they're rare. It's so much fun to think about characters that never interacted meet and become friends or more than that. This is also a good way to experiment how they would interact for me before the one-shots. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

A cat was trvelling to an alley to head home to its master after the adventure it just had. Following behind the cat was a person that feline had no idea that the was tailing it. As they made it to a building, the person realized that it was a small cafe. The person went up to the door behind the cat, as it pushed the door a little to allow itself in. The person followed the cat watching as the cat jumped up onto one of the stools. There are two baristas standing behind the counter. One of the baristas that's older looked toward the person that had come in, while the younger of the two looked over at the cat. 

"Welcome," the older male states.

The person clears their throat, "Are you the owner of the cat?"

"Yes, why," the younger male questioned.

The person brightened, "May I acquire your feline for a few months or so?"

"No, you can't. Why the hell would you want my cat," the younger male defensively states.

The person realized the younger male's stance, "I-"

"You're going to have to leave if you're up to no good," The older male says just as defensive as the other barista.

The person shook his head and his hands realizing his own mistake panicking slightly, "N-No, I'm not here for anything malicious! I'm sorry, I didn't say the right thing first! I want to use your cat for a new project that my company is doing! It's Persona 5, maybe you've heard of it?"

The two males looked at each other briefly then heard the agent sit down at the counter. Panic slowly subsiding as he took out his list of perspective people that they were aiming for the roles. The company decided to send him only to gain the people that was needed for the roles. The agent looked up at the two baristas noticing the cat jumped up onto the counter surprising him. The younger male gently picked up the pet taking it into his arms petting it. The agent cleared their throat once more garnering the attention of the younger barista. He began to explain what he wanted to do with the cat which was making it a character.

The agent looked between the two males as they were talking about the cat's role as the mascot character. A new wave inspiration took over him as he noticed how attractive the younger male is. He'll be a perfect Joker. And he seems mature for his age it was perfect. The older male is suave for what he could tell and a silver fox. If he can get those two he can cross off three of the characters instead of just one. They would need acting lessons that's for sure just like some of the others had in the past.

The younger male seemed interested in it slightly, but still rather cautious. Yet the older male seemed a bit more relaxed since finding out the real reason behind the agent's inquiry. The agent knew they would have to say something about his next objective which was them. He began to talk about the other roles to entice the younger one which should make the other one follow hopefully. If he's correct anway.

"I suppose it's okay as long as alright with the boy," the older male barista says looking at the younger one.

The younger male looked at his boss, "Really?"

"I told you if you're going to have a pet, you're going to take care of it, didn't I," the older male that was definitely the authority figure states.

The younger male looked down at the cat in his arms, "Yeah... You mentioned that I'll have to be there to ensure Morgana does exactly what's needed right?"

"That's correct, but... I would like to have you and your boss as well," the agent says with a nod then points to the two of them.

The older male was surprised by the sudden offer, "Hold on a minute. I thought you just wanted the cat, but now you want us as well."

The agent beams a smile, "Well, your employee seems to not mind the idea."

"I'm interested, but I'll have to think about it," the younger male says as Morgana jumps from his arms onto the floor.

The agent nodds slightly understanding his position, "That's fine. Can I get your names, so I can talk it over with my superiors?"

"Sojiro Sakura."

"Akira Kurusu."

"Sorry, I should've introduced myself first before talking business."

"Yeah, you should've and made yourself clear before hand," Sojiro comments looking at the agent.

The agent clears his throat, "I'm Keita Mao, I'm a scouting agent. Here's my card," Keita slides his card towards Sojiro. 

Keita stood making his exit of the cafe pleased with himself for his days work. Though he might want to work on his introductions before meeting the other choices. That left Sojiro and Akira to themselves to finish their shifts. Sojiro cleaned the coffee maker while Akira cleaned the dishes. They began talking about the roles that they were being offered inbetween customers coming and going. They were using the pros and cons about it to ensure they were willing to take part in Persona 5. Akira still wasn't too sure, but was still interested in the role itself, while Sojiro really wasn't interested. 

When they were about to close, someone walked into the cafe annoying Sojiro until he  noticed who it was. Morgana perked up walking over to the man that was smirking. The man bent down down to gather Morgana into his arms with it purring as the man began to stand back up. The man began stroking Morgana's back as he went over to one of the booths to take a seat. Morgana being put on his lap to let Morgana relax comfortably.

Akira came out of the restroom unhappy about hearing the door right when they were closing. He sighed while going around the corner, but realized who it was. Akira's eyes brightened as they made contact with the man. He smiled a little as the man made eye contact with him as he walked toward him.

"Hey," the man greeted with his smirk still remaining.

Akira puts his hands on the man's shoulders, "Hey, Saber."

Saber pulled Akira into a kiss Akira complying to the kiss. Sojiro cleared his throat which made Akira pull away from Saber unwillingly. Saber kept his smirk happy to have had Akira's kiss, but also annoying Sojiro. Akira looked over at Sojiro to see his disapproval, but shrugged it off. He looked back over at Saber getting a good look at him not thinking that he'd see him today. Akira began to trace his fingers over the man's eyepatch lovingly. Sojiro turned away to ignore the couple and finish cleaning up.

"I thought you weren't coming home tonight," Akira says stepping back to converse with Saber.

Saber shrugged watching Akira with his eye as he went to go get a cleaning cloth, "Change of plans. Jus' had ta teach someone a lesson."

Akira walked back over with a cleaning cloth, "Well, at least you came home."

"Anything happen," Saber asks as Akira began cleaning the booth.

Akira continued cleaning the booth, "I was offered a role and so was Dad and Morgana."

"Really? Your old man and our cat too?"

Akira nodds in response as he cleaned the other booths.

"Well, I've done it before it wasn't that bad. I say go for it. Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained," Saber encourages making Akira smile. 

Akira was pretty sure that he wants to do one of the roles that Keita mentioned. He wasn't sure what Saber was going to think about it though, but he should've known that he would've been okay with it. Sojiro watched as Akira grabbed the pet carrier to hold Morgana to take home. Saber still held Morgana in his arms until Akira opened the carrier with Saber putting their cat in it. As soon as Morgana was secured in the carrier, Akira began to go towards the door with Saber following behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad," Akira says slightly turning towards Sojiro as he opened the door.

Sojiro smiled slightly, "Yeah, see you tomorrow and don't be late."

Akira went through the door first leaving Saber with Sojiro. Sojiro hasn't been a big fan of his son's choice in a boyfriend since he barely knew how they met. Akira has said that he'll tell him someday, but Sojiro always wonders when it will be. Saber has no issues with Sojiro, but he guesses that the age gap doesn't help that much. As long as they're happy together, Sojiro told himself that it was okay. That's the only reason why he hasn't bothered with protesting the couple, even though he had in the beginning.

"I hope you come to your own decision about the whole thing about the roles yourself," Saber mentions knowing about the thoughts Sojiro's having.

Sojiro was annoyed, "You don't have to worry about my decision, Saber. I know what I need to do."

Saber shrugged slightly then walked out of the cafe to join Akira in his car. He noticed Akira sitting in the passenger seat ready to go. As Saber started to sit on the driver's side, he noticed Akira scrolling through his latest feed on a social media app. Saber began to drive, as Akira put his phone away to converse with Saber.

Akira was searching up the company that Keita works for while he had waited for his boyfriend to join him. The agent was definitely legit. He spoke to Saber of what he had found about the company. Akira knew that Saber spoke to Sojiro wanting to know of his stance about it, but he has a feeling he knows what Sojiro's decision will be. He's probably going to do it, just like him.

Sojiro can sometimes be more protective than he seems, he noticed this ever since he began seeing Saber. When Saber asked him if he would like to live with him, he had jumped at the chance it definitely came out during that moment. His mother wouldn't have cared since her son was old enough to make his own decisions. He's going to have to deal with his father longer than he's used to during the filming process.

Saber parked the car with the two of them gathering their things and Morgana and started heading into the apartment complex. They went up to their home and Saber unlocked the door allowing Akira to go in first with Morgana. Morgana was let out of the carrier, as Saber walked to the bedroom to get undressed. Akira went over to the table and sat down looking at his phone knowing that he'll have to call Keita tomorrow. 

Saber walked out of the bedroom then leaned against the corner of the entrance to the dining area where Akira was sitting. Akira looked up to see Saber ready for bed. He looked back down at his phone for a moment then stood up to join Saber in bed. Saber put a hand on Akira's waist as they walked to the room together.

Keita's going to get his answer from Akira at a later date and the same with Sojiro.


	2. The Chariot

Keita walked into a gym with his workout bag hoping to disguise himself while looking for someone in particular. This would be his third gym that he's been to looking for this person since the scout forgot to mention which one. And he thought he was bad because of his first mission. The scout was worse since he heard he does forget important information at times. He scanned around the gym surprised to see a few people there. It wasn't a busy time.

As he glanced at the treadmills, he saw who needed to talk to. Keita sat his bag next to the treadmill trying to keep his stuff near him. Keita made his way over to the blonde male that was exercising. The agent smiled towards the blonde noticing that it was the guy he was looking for. The blonde was focused on his running on the treadmill at the pace he was going. Keita saw noticed that it was on a medium speed, then he hopped on the one beside the blonde starting the machine at medium speed.

"Hey, you're going at a great pace," Keita says to the blonde.

The blonde didn't turn his attention to him the agent. Keita frowned realizing his mistake since the blonde was wearing earbuds to focus on music or whatever he was listening to. Keita facepalmed as he just continued his pace on the machine. This is only his second one, he wasn't supposed to make anymore mistakes. After removing his hand from his face, he noticed someone that he recognized. Akihiko Sanada, the actor from Persona 3 and still holding onto his star magnitude even after getting married Mitsuru. 

The blonde seemed to have noticed Akihiko as well. The agent followed his lead turning off the machine, as the blonde made his way to Akihiko. Keita walked over to the two of them while Akihiko and the blonde was in a conversation. Trying to catch Akihiko's attention, Keita waved. The greeting confused Akihiko slightly since Keita wasn't around for Persona 3. Keita stopped right next to the blonde noticing that he didn't have the earphones in, but instead was checking his phone, then placed into his own bag. 

The blonde looked over to the agent unsure of who he was, then glance over to Akihiko. Akihiko wasn't sure who he was either. Akihiko turned his attention to the agent, jist like the blonde. Keita finally got the attention, but he feels like he screwed up again. The blonde moved to stand next to Akihiko, rather than the agent. Keita was starting to open his mouth to speak until he was interrupted.

"Who are you? And why the hell did you follow me," the blonde skeptically says a little bit of cautious rage in his voice.

Keita watched the blonde's expression knowing he did another misstep, "I'm Keita Mao and I want you to take a role in Persona 5."

"Oh there's going to be new one," Akihiko comments not surprised about the agent's appearance.

The blonde was surprised at least, "Wait, you want me to have a part? For real?!"

"Yes, for real... you're exactly what we're looking for. Just like we had to go through Akihiko's agency to get him," Keita mentions gesturing towards Akihiko.

The blonde was unsure, but flattered, "I'm not an actor though."

"Give yourself time to think about it," Keita says handing the blonde his business card, "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh yeah, my name's Ryuji Sakamoto," Ryuji takes the card reading it then sliding it into his bag.

Keita jotted down Ryuji's name on to his piece of paper, then grabbed his things. He had to explain about Persona 5 to Ryuji just as he had done prior to this day. Though the blonde wasn't unknown to the series, but wasn't into that kind of game unlike the other two candidates who didn't know. Akihiko exercised as he left the two of them to talk for several minutes. Akihiko returned to the two of them noticing that they were done talking.

Ryuji offered Keita to stay and exercise with them, but got rejected. Keita wasn't too keen on exercising at a gym. Akihiko and Ryuji watched the man gather his things and leave the facility leaving the two of them behind.  Ryuji was in his own thoughts, when Akihiko put his hand on his shoulder. Akihiko understands that it's a lot to take in at once. Ryuji looked at Akihiko shaking his head lightly.

"Don't worry, man. I'm okay, I thought someone was stalking me for my girlfriend," Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

Akihiko blinked slightly surprised, "Oh, you thought she was getting stalked."

"Yeah, I thought I would have to kick someone's ass, but now I feel like an idiot y'know. I got worried that she would kidnapped or something..." Ryuji explains while he looked down at the ground.

"It would've been a possibility, but lucky enough it wasn't," Akihiko replies understanding the concern.

Ryuji continued looking down at the floor, "I'll have to give her call after this... But I'm gonna think about the role."

"I suggest thinking about it. It will give you sustainable amount of money than your job," Akihiko responds while noticing Ryuji starting to workout again.

Akihiko and Ryuji began to workout together with conversation. Ryuji usually works at this gym, but he's also studying physical therapy on the days he's not there. Ever since he got injured back in high school by his father, which made him have to quit doing track for awhile. He has a limp that'll never go away. He met Akihiko through his job and that's how they became exercise buddies. Ryuji doesn't even understand why he even comes to his own job to workout sometimes. Though he does get a discount to workout there.

They had worked out with one another for a couple of hours then Akihiko left to go home. Ryuji spoke to one of his coworkers for a moment before leaving talking about work, then he left after changing. He took his phone out getting ready to call his girlfriend.

He met her while he was working, but he wasn't her personal trainer. She was going there to workout on the down low. Ryuji began to crush on her after awhile noticing how cute she is and how reserved personality. Especially the cute part, like the other guys in the gym. They spoke at times which made her personalty shine more brightly for him since he didn't work with her.

She felt more comfortable with another female. He made a move on her unlike the other guys who just wanted to pervert on her. Which made sense to why she wanted to work with another woman. She deserved better than the perverts. She accepted his request since she was starting to like him too. They've been dating for two and a half years. 

As Ryuji dialed the number, he put his phone to his ear ready to hear her voice. He doesn't see her often because of her job, but they were still doing great. He needed to talk to her about what happened. 

"Hey, Umi," Ryuji greets as he dodges a kid from running into him.

"Hello, Ryuji, how are you?" 

"Well... Y'know how I thought you were bein' stalked," Ryuji says wanting to get this out of the way.

"Yes, did the stalker do something," panic and worry noticable in her voice.

Ryuji shook his head, "Nah, it was just some guy that was after me. He was a scouting agent, I guess. Hell, he even came into the gym. So everything's okay."

"I'm glad he wasn't a stalker, but an agent..." Umi was more relaxed.

Ryuji put his free hand in his pocket, "Yeah, me too. Though if he was I would've taken him out."

"Don't endanger yourself for my sake," Umi says admiring his determination to protect her.

Ryuji watched as a couple left a building almost hitting him in the process, "I would anyway. And you know it. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"...A-Anyway, what about the role? You've never acted before, would they provide lessons," Umi was blushing and slightly flustered wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, he was telling me that there will be. But I don't know."

"That's good, but if you don't want to you can always turn them down."

Ryuji stopped in front of a store, "I'll think about it some more. But how's the tour?"

"It's going well. We've encountered a roadblock, so we'll be a little late to the next venue. We should've left earlier, but we made a stop."

"Oh yeah? Where did you stop? Did you guys stop to get Honoka and Hanayo," Ryuji looked in the window staring at the displays.

"No, surprisingly enough... We visited a fan that's hospitalized. Their friend had told us about them, so we went there. Everyone was so happy to see us. It's worth this roadblock."

"That was really nice of you guys to visit that fan," Ryuji comments walking into the building. 

Ryuji smiled as he thought about μ's going there as visitors for someone. They are a great group that can make anyone smile. He's glad he was able to get a great girl like her. His mother was elated to find out that her son got a girl ike Umi, since she can keep him in check. Ryuji looked at a piece of jewelry seeing the how beautiful it was. The jeweler was waiting for the blonde to not be on the phone before speaking.

Ryuji pointed at the jewelry and the employee removed it from the glass case to show him. Umi wasn't on the other line for a moment, which propted Ryuji to put it on mute. He was going to use this chance to get information on this specific piece of jewelry that was looking at. The employee smiled as he explained about the piece of the jewelry in his hand. Ryuji was listening for Umi on the other end at the same time, so he can turn his phone off of mute.

"Would you be interested in the purchase of this ring," the jeweler questioned.

"Nah, I was just interested in it. It costs way too damn much."

"Our store provides store payments, so you can pay once a month or two."

"I'm good. It doesn't change the price either way."

He walked out of the store wondering if he can find a cheaper ring. The problem was that it was hat he was looking for. After all the trouble that he causes her sometimes and she's still with him. Umi was back on the phone which he unmuted before he walked away from the store. The other girls greeted him with Nozomi also teasing the both of them. Umi was embarrassed, he could tell from her reaction on the other end.

"I think that's my cue to let you go."

Ryuji frowned slightly stopping at a crossing, "I guess. I'm almost home anyway."

"Eat properly when you get there... I bet you're going to that ramen stand near your apartment."

Ryuji knew he was caught, "Maybe, but whose the personal trainer here?"

He could hear Umi giggle, "I know you're going to...but make sure you eat something different tomorrow, okay?

"Fine, I will."

"I-I love you, Ryuji."

Ryuji blinked then smiled, "I love you too."

Ryuji thinks it's cute that she still gets embarrassed by saying that. They hung up as he made his way to the ramen stand. He paid for it then he left for home. He dropped his bag next to the door as he walked in, shutting it behind him. He went over to the couch to relax after getting into his night clothes. He was in his own thoughts as he turned on the TV to put on a movie he had in. 

His thoughts kept drifting to the ring and then to the offer. He might do it for the money, so he can afford that ring. He'll do it for Umi. 


	3. The Lovers

Ann was sitting in front of her mirror applying makeup before leaving for the day. She was a model once, but had left the industry to get a break from the spotlight. She looked at herself for a moment before standing grabbing her purse while exiting the room. Walking out the door, she walks by photos, photos she pays no heed to since she knows what they are. 

As she was walking to the first store, she stopped at a crepe stall. She ordered remembering the flavor was amazing. She took a bite after paying with the sweet flavor bursting in her mouth making her smile, as she continued to the store. Ann loved going to this one stall for the crepes, since they make the best in her opinion.

She finished the crepe before making it into the store. The first store was the one she's been going to since she had her first gig for them. Though she does feel as if someone is following her which wasn't unusual. She's had some stalkers in the past since she was a model and now a hostess. She doesn't have anyone with her this time to help her if anythingwere to happen. Ann does carry pepper spray just in case.

She glanced  over her shoulder seeing no one. Ann walked over to a rack to look at some clothes that had caught her attention. She started to browse as more people walked into the store. Some their to buy and some just to window-shop. She is hoping to find a few things that she will like to buy. Ann was looking at a dress when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, miss," a male voiced.

Ann looked around her noticing that the male was the only one in the store. Before she could react one of the employees spoke with him. Ann relaxed slightly, even though she still had that feeling that someone was following her. She began to browse another section of the store then another, but went to try on some of the clothes she was holding.

When she came out of the dressing room, she had decided on three outfits. Ann bought them then left the store. As she had left the store, she still felt like she was being watched. She started to walk cautiously to somewhere that she goes to. When the crossing light was on stop, a man walked in her direction. 

Her hand at the ready with her pepper spray in her purse. That wasn't the man she felt that was following her, as he disappeared from her sight another male was standing there looking in her direction. He started walking over his hand going into his pocket reaching for something. Before he was close enough, she pulled out her spray.

"Get back," Ann says getting into a stance.

The man had his hand outstretched, but then retracted one he realized what was happening, "Wait, wait! I'm not a pervert!"

"Bullshit! You've been coming to the club and now you're following me," Ann denied staying stalwart.

"Let me speak please! I have something I wish to discuss with you," the suspicious man says covering his face with his arms.

Ann lowered her spray slowly unsure whether to believe him or not, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Here," the man says walking a little closer to hand her a business card.

Ann looked at the business card then back up at the man. She took his card, while putting the spray back in her purse. The man had put his arms down noticing that Ann had believed him. Ann rubbed the back of her neck laughing with a smile.

"Sorry about that. At least I didn't spray you," Ann apologises lifting the card to review his name.

The agent chuckled nervously, "Well, how about we go somewhere to talk."

"Totally! I know just the place! They have great coffee," Ann agrees, as she began walking placing the card into her purse.

Keita had introduced himself properly, as they walked to where she was recommending. Keita just hopes that it wasn't Le Blanc, especially since he hasn't got a call from them just yet. Knowing how his luck has been with this recruiting, that would be a high possibility. Ann on the otherhand wanted to know how he found out about her. 

The walk was a pleasantly quiet, as they made it to the destination. Surprise overtook Keita when he noticed where they were. It wasn't Le Blanc it was a different cafe. Delight swelled in his chest since his luck has been deplorable as of late. He was glad that he had been wrong about the destination.

Ann turned to see why he wasn't following, but was rather confused by him. Keita took notice of stare and straightened himself out. He grabbed the door opening it for Ann to go through first. Ann thanked him as she walked inside with Keita following behind. They ordered before they sat at their table that Ann decided on. Ann had ordered a slice of cake with coffee while Keita only ordered a coffee.

"I want you to be part of the Persona 5 project," Keita got straight to the point after taking a sip of coffee.

Ann sipped at her coffee, "Persona 5? What's that?"

"...A video game," Keita explains simply.

Ann moved her slice of cake as she spoke, "Okay... Why me?"

"You're what we were looking for. You have all the criteria," Keita admits not delving into details.

Ann loooking slightly annoyed answers, "I've heard it all before, besides I'm not a model anymore."

"I understand, but we want you as yourself."

"As myself, huh?"

"Yes, you'll be providing everything to the character."

"That's different that's for sure... Is that why you stalked me?"

"...Yes... It's how we figured out where we could find you... Sad to say..."

"It was multiple people? Gross."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... You guys should totally quit with the stalking. It gives people the wrong vibe, you know!" 

"Trust me, I know... I've been through this multiple times already..."

"Well... I'll think about the role."

"Really," Keita was shocked, especially since she sounded like she was going to decline.

Ann smiled, "Yeah, I'm not going to allow this to persuade my answer. I would totally be disgusted with myself. I was in the wrong too."

"Thank you, Ms. Takamaki."

"It's nothing to thank me for. Bye," Ann says as she gathered her things.

Keita watches as she gathered her things. Her eyes went to her coffee that she reached for last. Keita admitted to himself, as he watched her leave that he had found her attractive. Ann would definitely be a girl that he would see at a hostess club, but he's not interested in that. Besides he noticed that she had a ring, so she was taken or hiding behind it. He will never know, but that doesn't bother him, he wishes happiness for Ann. Keita wrote down something, as soon as he took out his notepad.

Ann walked home with her bags, her coffee finished before making it home. She went on a small grocery trip, so her hands were full as she walked in the door. She sat the bags down from her clothes shopping in the living room, while she took the groceries to the kitchen. She unpacked the groceries in silence, some of it ingredients for dinner.

As she was absorbed in what she was doing, there was someone walking into the house. She was in her own mind thinking about what had happened just a few hours ago. Ann didn't even realize someone was there. Arms encircled her waist pulling her close, as a head laid on her right shoulder.

"Hey, Taka. Welcome home," Ann greets released from the prison of her mind.

The man nodded as he squeezed a little, as she began to smile. She turned her head slightly to look at him. Takanobu caught her smiling and blushed slightly. Ann kissed his head and continued cooking dinner. She felt Takanobu step back to help get things together for dinner. Ann watched him for a moment before grabbing sour cream. Instead of putting it her food, she put some on her finger then put some on the tall male's cheek. It surprised him, and he turned his head to her seeing her laugh. Takanobu put a little on her cheek in retaliation. 

Both of them played a bit before focusing back on making dinner. As they finished up dinner with a little bit of food on the counter, they both were beginning to clean up the mess. When the mess was cleaned up, Ann and Takanobu sat at the table beginning to eat. 

As they were eating, Ann remembered the business card in her purse. She stood quickly with Takanobu watching her leave the table. Ann went over to her purse where her clothing bags sit. She found the card grabbing it; taking it back to the table. She sat it close to Takanobu, so he can see it. He looked at as he was still eating. 

"I got offered a role today. I wasn't planning on going back just yet, but you know that. Especially right now," Ann explains as she started to look down at her plate.

Takanobu took her hand catching her attention. Ann looked up noticing his stern gaze is on her with a firm yet gentle hand holding her hand. She didn't know what to do about this decision, so she wanted to talk about it with, since he's a part of her life as she is in his. She wanted to know if it was the right thing to do, if she decided to do it.

They have been wanting to start a family, which they have been difficulties with. They may have to wait longer if she decides to do this. She knows that Takanobu will stay beside her through it all like he has been. She can tell, even though he doesn't say much. Which that in itself was hurdle to their relationship, since she had to learn to his actions. She has to admit action definitely speaks more than words.

Ann grabbed onto his hand with her free hand, "Thanks, I'll think about more..."

Takanobu nodds.

After they ate, they cleaned the dishes before heading to their room. They started to undress for bed, as Ann spoke more about her day. She laughed a little as she mentioned Keita, the agent. As she was finishing her tale, she began to let her hair down. Her eyes glancing over to Takanobu who was reaching to set the alarm clock. 

Ann watched his muscles for a moment before he took notice and she pretended she wasn't staring. He starred in something awhile back, but his isn't a big role. He wouldn't have to worry about scheduling. Nowadays he works in construction. The job makes her miss him more.

As he sat down on the bed getting ready to go under the covers, Ann joins him. Ann was going to lay there and try to sleep, but she wasn't as tired. Takanobu wrapped his arms around her, and she loves being in his arms for the fact she feels safe with him. Ann turned in his arms to face him, seeing hiw tired he was from work. She kissed his nose catching his attention.

Takanobu pulls her closer, snuggling with Ann. She yawned lightly, getting slightly tired as she felt his warmth. Ann knows that he'll need sleep, so she doesn't interrupt him anymore. As Ann was listening to him breath, she began to relax. Her mind forgetting about the role for the rest of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! I haven't written much, so I hope I did Aone justice. If you're wondering I only wrote Toru and Hajime into fanfics, so hopefully I done well. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been awhile since I last updated this. So here's the latest chapter. Please enjoy!

Keita walked toward his next destination unsure if the person, that he needed to meet was going to be there. He can barely keep up with this one's schedule since it's kind of sporadic. He thought they would be at the park, but no such luck. A cafe, the person was nowhere to be seen. Everywhere he has been that person wasn't, he had no luck. It was ridiculous. Why can't he ever do anything a normal way? That's all he wishes. The last place was going to check at a school.

As Keita walked onto the schoolgrounds, memories of childhood flowed to the forefront of his mind. All sorts of things from the time that this school is for. Not exactly the best times for some. Instead he sighed and focused on his surroundings that didn't match his own memories. 

There were paintings hanging on the wall, but he's not interested in art. He's just interested in getting this job done and going home. As he was walking to the office, he wonders about how much the person fits the role that he will be offering. He has to put those kinds of thoughts at the back of his mind, since that wasn't what he  was getting paid for. Keita was just looking around the halls as he was finding the office, when he saw a teacher speaking to a student privately in the hall. 

He watched from afar, as he continued to walk. The two were speaking and he could tell the student was sniffling from crying, as the teacher was trying to comfort them or scolding. He wouldn't know since he can't hear the conversation. Keita began to ignore them as his interest died after a few seconds of walking by. Two students passed him by, as he made it to his destination. 

He spoke to the principal after asking the secretary. They spoke fornseveral minutes about his proposal to one of the employees. As they were speaking, a student entered the office. The principal excused himself to speak to the student. It didn't take that long before he reconvened with Keita. He told him that he would contact the teacher and send a replacement for the missing time.

The agent took seat in one of the chairs, as he waited for the teacher. As he was waiting, he heard the tapping of the keys from the secretary. He put his briefcase on the empty chair beside him. When the phone rang, the secretary picked it up while Keita still sat patiently. She hung up the phone and made eye contact with Keita before speaking.

"The teacher will be meeting with you shortly. The principal also says that you can use his office to talk."

"Thank you."

As she went back to work, Keita began to wait once more. He could hear the tapping from her keyboard, as he sank into his own thoughts. It has only been a few minutes since she had told him, but these minutes are going by rather slow for him. He has a feeling that this one was going to be test of his paitience. He can be rather patient he thinks, but he doesn't know which floor the teacher would be coming from. The school is three stories.

The agent was starting to get impatient six to seven more minutes. He was wanting to slump in his chair while waiting. He doesn't know how long it'll be until the teacher meets up with him. Just as he was feeling his impatience growing, after another few minutes their was someone at the door.

The person revealed went over to the secretary to speak to her. The agent looked at the conversation taking place, hoping that this was the person. When he noticed the secretary gesturing to his direction, and Keita took the cue to stand, as the teacher looked over to him. Keita walked over to the teacher leaving his briefcase on the chair.

"Who are you may I ask," the teacher spoke with skepticism.

Keita observed the teacher before answering, " Hello, I'm Keita Mao."

"Yusuke Shirogane."

"It's nice to meet you. I've been looking for you," Keita mentions grabbing his briefcase from the chair.

Yusuke was surprised, "What? Why have you been searching for me? Am I being condemned?"

"Excuse me? Th-that's not what I meant," Keita answered, but realized that he made it sound like he was after him.

Yusuke watched the agent, "Then what do you want from me?"

Keita began to walk to the principal's office, "Follow me."

Yusuke followed Keita to the office and watched Keita knock on the door to alert the principal that he was there. He looked back at Yusuke for a moment. When he looked back, Yusuke looked unsure. Keita couldn't blame him since he knows he came off as bounty hunter or even a mobster. The principal had exited the room and let the two enter. Yusuke sat in one of the chairs across from Keita. Keita noticed that Yusuke's eyes were wandering to something in the room.

"Is Shirogane your maiden name," Keita was curious, but also was wanting to get down to business.

Yusuke's attention went back to man across from him, "No, my maiden name is Kitagawa. Why does this pertain to what want to discuss?"

"Yes, but that was minor compared to the topic," he revealed his notepad writing something down, as he continued, "We want to offer you a role in Persona 5."

"What is Persona 5?"

Keita explains Persona, but omitting some of the crucial information containing plot. Yusuke seemed to be more interested in the mythology of the series, rather than the story itself. The myths alone was getting Yusuke's attention, which surprises Keita. He handed him the business card that he had at the ready, while still explaining. Yusuke took it glancing it at the moment, then paid attention to Keita once more asking questions, while Keita answered as many as he could. Keita walked around the desk and put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, when Yusuke's attention went back to the card.

"Just think about it before coming to a decision," Keita noticed Yusuke still looking at the card.

"Your card is bland. You should add some personalization."

"W-what?"

"If you would like I can add a design of sorts for you."

"I-if you want..."

"Good, it needs flair. Now what were you saying?"

"...I have no idea anymore..." Keita rubs his head, grabbing for his briefcase.

"I will contact you when I'm done."

"Sure...whatever," Keita says under his breath.

They walked out of the office; Yusuke with a pleased expression while Keita seemed sort of confused. Keita does muse that he get free updated business cards. He's not sure how much Yusuke knew about art, but he'll just have to believe he's talented for his profession. As Keita left the school, Yusuke went back to his class noticing that the teacher that had stepped in had some control. Some of them working on their projects and some not. 

Yusuke finished his day of work and started packing up for the day. He was starting to walk out the building, some of the students gave him a farewell. Yusuke walked outside seeing if he would have a ride home, but he didn't see a car, so he began walking. He didn't even make it out of the schoolyard when a car drove up beside him. As the window rolled down, Yusuke looked into the car to reveal a face he recognized.

"Hey, Yusuke. Sorry, I couldn't have been here sooner. I got off a little later than usual."

"It's okay, I would have just walked, but I always appreciate you picking me up, Shiro," Yusuke says getting into Shiro's car, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shiro started to drive off, as Yusuke buckled up. They were talking about dinner and work even though Yusuke left out the role. He just gets more impressed with husband every day with what he has to tolerate when theybtalk about work. Yusuke usually does the cooking between them, since Shiro isn't much of a cook. There was also some music playing in the background from the car radio. 

When they had made it home, Yusuke grabbed his stuff out of the car. Shiro was locking up the car after taking out his toolkit for work. Yusuke was the first inside with his stuff, but he left the door ajar for Shiro since their garage is attached to the house. Yusuke went into the kitchen after using the bathroom to start working on dinner, when Shiro entered the house. 

Shiro went to the bathroom to cleanup before doing anything else. As Shiro was showering, Yusuke remembered Keita. He needed to discuss it with his husband. He completely forgot about that agent and what he had been offered. He dropped his cooking utensil and turned the stove on low, then ran to his husband who is in the shower.

Yusuke busted into the bathroom, "I was given an offer!"

"What kind of offer," Shiro says as he continues to clean himself.

"...I should wait until you are done," Yusuke says realizing this is the wrong time.

Yusuke walked out of the bathroom to go continue making their dinner before Shiro could say anything. When Yusuke was cooking, Shiro walked out of the bathroom refreshed. As Shiro walked into the kitchen area, Yusuke was absorbed into cooking. Shiro knew that Yusuke would tell him as soon as he walked into the room, if he's not too distracted.

"I was offered a role in a video game," Yusuke says in concentration. 

Shiro went beside him leaning against the counter with his arms folded, "Congratulations, but you didn't make a decision yet, have you?"

"No, I wanted to discuss it with you first, but I was tempted to accept." 

"It was good restraint and I'm glad you wanted my opinion on the matter," Shiro was proud of Yusuke knowing how enticing the easy money will get anyone.

Yusuke looked at his husband at a side glance, "I will admit that it was difficult to not provide an answer, but I want your support."

"You'll always have my support, except if it's illegal," Shiro says noticing Yusuke's full attention is on him now. 

Yusuke eyes shone with happiness, "So I can get a fish?"

"No, you can't, but you're getting better at dividing your attention," Shiro kisses Yusuke's head resting his arms to the side as one held onto his husband's head causing Yusuke to smile a little.

Yusuke knows that Shiro was right since he never had a pet before. He may have a mind that drifts, but he even knew that Shiro was just looking out for him. Yusuke's ideas aren't always the best. It practically became joke between the two of them since the answer is always a no. 

As Yusuke went back to cooking, Shiro went over to the cabinets. Shiro began to pull couple plates and set it aside from the stove. He even grabbed a couple of cups for their drinks. They began to have dinner once Yusuke turned off the stove. When they sat and finally began eating. 

Shiro was about ready to take a drink, when his phone began to ring. He left the table leaving Yusuke to dinner by himself, but Yusuke was already in his own mind. They both knew who it was just from the ringtone alone. Shiro came back to the table after the call to finish the meal and speak to his other half.

"Keith called to tell us he's going to be in town."

"Keith is going to be in town? He can use our spare room if he intends to stay with us."

"Yeah, I'll let him know."

"The steak is lacking in flavor, I believe it's lacking in the spices. I will use the recommended spice next time," Yusuke mentions looking at the last of his steak portion.

There's no hostility between the three of them, even though he's Shiro's ex. Shiro and Keith have chemistry still, but they know where they stand. Keith was still uncertain about Yusuke with how he is. If they Keith didn't want to pursue his career, Shiro would still be with him and Yusuke knew that. But he would also want to be friends with Shiro, if he couldn't be with him. He was too good of guy to pass up any sort of relationship.

When they were done eating, Yusuke went over to his easel in the livingroom. Shiro was doing the dishes before he went to get ready for bed. Yusuke began working on a painting as he continued to think about the work that he'll need to do. His husband walked out of the kitchen joining Yusuke in the living room with a book. 

The flipping of pages and a brushstrokes as the noises in the room. It was peaceful hour  between the both of them. Shiro looked up at the clock noticing the time, and sat down his book on the coffee table before standing. Yusuke heard him move from the couch over to him. 

They shared a brief kiss before Shiro started towards their room. Shiro had an early shift tomorrow at the shop, so he needed to go to bed. Yusuke was going to go bed after Shiro since he wants to work on this piece a little more. When he didn't hear movement, Yusuke brought out a smaller piece he's been working on. 

It's an anniversary gift for Shiro. He's been trying to work on it while Shiro wasn't home, but most of the time he didn't have time. He also had artwork to grade from his students. It makes it difficult sometimes unless they have seperate plans or he uses the spare room, but that'd seem strange, even for him. He just might use this opportunity of the role to finish it. Besides the fact that he could get money from it.

He also needs time to work on the business cards, so he'll get in contact with Keita at a later date with his response. What Keita doesn't expect is paying for Yusuke's expertise, and Yusuke's not cheap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote anything at all for Voltron, so hopefully Shiro was in character enough. I really enjoy this pairing since I think Shiro would keep Yusuke grounded. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Priestess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this... I finally did with this chapter. I've been working on a different fanfic recently too.

He was running, but he doesn't understand why it had to be like this. He doesn't exercise often enough for this long of a run. He could hear the woman behind him yelling for him to stop the chase. She was much quicker on her feetand completely on his tail barely losing her om his tracks. He wished he could run faster than this at this point. Though he was slightly frightened to keep the speed up, just not to outrun.

When he turned his head slightly he noticed thatbshe wasn't behind him. It made him slightly relieved to know that he started to slow down. He needed to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, he he got tackled from behind. It took him by surprise when he notices that it was the lady running after him. 

She was looking down at him, as she held him down. He could hear sirens from a car nearby, as someone came running out of the car. As he was taken to the car he was told his rights by the woman. He remained quiet as he knows he should. The man that seemed to be her partner shrugged as the woman continued walking to their car. 

In the car there was silence besides the radio. The woman was watching the man in the rearview mirror to make sure he's not doing anything. He was too tired to try anything that he was feeling his eyelids closing from time to time. He started to doze, but he jolted himself awake. The handcuffs also making it a little hard to do so. He just wanted to take a shower and rest.

As they made it to the precinct, they noticed a man standing outside. The two officers knew who he was soon as they saw his silhouette. When they drove to a stop, the female officer got out of the car. Her partner waited to get out of the car to release him from the confines of the vehicle. As the male officer came over to him, the male officer was chuckling.

"Wasn't this unnecessary? You could've spoke to me like a normal person,"  the female officer says annoyed.

The man felt his wrists free from the handcuffs beginning to rub them, "This part wasn't my idea. I just wanted to speak with  you in the chief's office."

"If it wasn't you then..."

The chief laughed, "Yes, it was I! The chief! Mr. Mao wanted to meet you, but I wanted to make it more fun. You needed something to laugh at later, Makoto."

"I would've rathered he met me normally," Makoto was annoyed slightly.

Keita cleared his throat to get back on track, "I do have something I wish to discuss with you, Makoto."

"You can call me officer Niijima."

The four of them walked inside the building with the chief and Makoto's partner leading. Keita and Makoto were in the rear silently listening to the two in front of them. Her partner was informing the chief of the event that he conspired. There seems to be some that had found it humorous in the precinct at Makoto's expense. Keita can notice her embarrassment with slight irritation she feels at the moment. 

The four of them split with Makoto leading the way to her desk with Keita. Her partner went to talk to another officer. As Keita followed her, he introduced himself trying to begin a conversation, but failing. She was skeptical of him and he knew it. It didn't help matters that he went with her chief's plan.

They made it to her desk where he noticed how immaculate it is. She walked around her desk, as he kept observing her area. He was trying to pinpoint something that could help him figure out her personality. He felt her eyes on him making him observe her eyes and face. He began to explain noticing that she had no interest. He knew she was going to be difficult because even as he finished there was little to no interest. 

"I'll think on it... Just give me some time," Makoto states showing very little interest.

Keita nodded, "Alright. Your sister Sae has agreed to be a part of it."

"Did Sae really agree," Makoto comments surprised with the information.

"Yes. Here's my card when you come to a decision," Keita confirmed as he began to walk away after setting his card on her desk. 

Makoto was watching him leave while still in bewilderment of her sister. She didn't think that Sae would do something like this, even though she hasn't seen her in years. That information had indeed piqued her interest like Keita was hoping, but he didn't know why it would though. They have been estranged ever since Makoto made a life decision.

A life decision that changed her relationship with Sae forever. Not only with her, but with her ex that had been her boyfriend at the time. A boyfriend that she was unconditionally in love with, but she ruined the relationship with the rash decision. She didn't confide in either one of them before she came to her answer. And ever since she has had no contact with Sae.

She wants to mend the relationship that she once had with Sae. She was pretty sure that Sae was still hurt from that time. She couldn't blame her since they were close, but they both share different views on it. She believes that it's her life that it was her decision, while Sae says it takes two people to come up with that decision. Especially since it dealt with her boyfriend at the time, who was loyal and would've stayed.

Makoto didn't want to bring up the past if she were to try to mend it. It might happen, but she was still willing to try. This might be her chance to meet with Sae to see what happens. She thinks back to the last time they had spoken which was when Sae was dating a fellow lawyer, Phoenix Wright. At that point her and Sae were still close, but they started to drift because of her choice.

Those two are still together for what she can see on Phoenix' social media profile. She can't access Sae's since she had been blocked, but she hasn't blocked Sae from her own. When she was scrolling to see what was going on with Sae and him, she saw something that disappointed her greatly. It was a picture of an engagement ring with a comment attached to it.

_Sae said 'yes'! I feel like the luckiest man alive on Earth!_

She read the streams of congratulations within the comment section, thinking that she too should leave one. But alas she didn't because she was afraid that if he knew that she wasn't blocked he would remember to do so after. She was disappointed in the fact that she wasn't going to be there at an important milestone for Sae. To be by her side, to support her. She misses her sister that when she gets a glimpse into her life that she feels she's missing certain aspects in Sae's life. 

She has looked back on her decision and regrets it terribly some days. She doesn't have an important member of her family or the man she once loved. She won't be able to support her sister during trying times. How well Phoenix has done to keep her sister happy, since she barely got to know him. There was so much she was missing nowadays, all from one choice. Then during those days she reminds herself that it was what she felt was right for herself at the time. No one else, but herself. 

Makoto got brought back out of her thoughts from her partner's laugh. She looked over at him seeing him conversing with another officer. He was smiling brightly which she doesn't see him do that around her. They're not as close some of the other partners. 

She looked down at the business card that sat across from her to remove her eyes from him. Makoto brought it closer to herself, so she could look at it closer. It was the opportunity that could be a make it or break it moment. A moment that was going to be her chance to speak with Sae. To mend what they once had. Even if Sae still doesn't want nothing to do with her, she is willing to try. 

She wants Sae to be a part of her life again. So she will take this time to do so. She takes a deep breath before entering the number to contact Keita. With one sentence coming out of her before he answers.

"Let's be rash one last time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was angsty. I like angst and this needed a little bit of it. I hope that had kept Makoto in character since it's been awhile since I played the game. This Phoenix/Sae relationship also just came out of the blue. I might end up writing a one-shot around those two at some point. Hopefully, I get his character enough after finishing the games. 
> 
> Makoto's story will most likely have a one-shot since there will be (hopefully if I don't get distracted by any other ideas) one-shots related to this series. 
> 
> Enough with my rambling. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I won't tell you whose next. I'll let you be surprised! I'm sorry if anyone outside of the Persona series is ooc. I haven't wrote for Fire Emblem before and other series characters that will make appearances. Thank you for reading!


End file.
